


Très Bien

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna), SybariticReyna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and flirting, Getting Together, Its More Implied But Yall Know, Mutual Pining, Open Communication And Healthy Discussions Are My Kink Actually, Polyamory, Still Just Fluff Though, There Is No Jealously Here, Trans Camilla, im gay dont @ me, more like adding on actually, rated m for being horny on main, they're lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/SybariticReyna
Summary: Camilla and Reader are in love, and pining for Hinoka. Hinoka is very confused but willing to give it a shot.





	1. Chapter 1

Camilla is not a subtle woman. Try as she might to be delicate, she’s not  _ built  _ to be. You love that about her, love how she wears her emotions on her sleeve and tries so hard to make everyone aware of how much she cherishes them, love how you’ve never been left to wonder. 

But sometimes, she’s just a little  _ too  _ obvious, even when she’s trying to be careful _. _

“I don’t understand how  _ this. _ ” Hinako flips her (Camilla’s) embroidery hoop around, looking at the wrong side incredulously, “Become  _ this? _ ” She rights it, revealing the simplistic flower they’ve been working on for the better part of an hour. 

“It doesn’t matter what the wrong side looks like in the first place, Hinoka,” Camilla laughs, and it's her  _ flirty  _ laugh, the soft and decadent kind that she uses when you say something  _ cute.  _

But you were not the one to prompt it, this time.

Hinoka was. 

You suppose you should be jealous, or offended, when you catch her staring at Hinoka with  _ that  _ look on her face, the adoring one that she saves for you. Or when she spends more time training with Hinoka than anyone else, or when she tries to  _ casually  _ mention that Hinoka doesn’t know how to knit  _ or  _ sew, and maybe we should teach her, right babe? 

Every romance novel you’ve ever read tells you that you should be angry to know, without a shadow of a doubt, your girlfriend is crushing on that Hoshidan Princess, even when she herself doesn’t seem to realize it. 

“You’re actually a very fast study though, I thought teaching a Warrior Princess embroidery would require a lot more patience.” Camilla continues, her smile adoring. 

That is  _ your  _ smile, the one  _ for you _ ,  _ her girlfriend,  _ and yet… 

You glance over at Hinoka, inspecting the way her eyebrows pull together in confusion and the set of her pout. She’s cute without even trying. Not the same kind of cute as Camilla, but not like Elise or Sakura either. Certainly not like any of their brothers. 

You wonder what kind of face she’d make if Camilla kissed her. If  _ you  _ kissed her. 

She’d probably be embarrassed before anything else (you’ve seen the way she gets when people so much as  _ flirt  _ with her), but then… you know how caring she is when it comes down to it, and she’s certainly a leader on the battlefield. Maybe she’d take charge? Soft and sweet but still pressing, still coaxing you to beg for more as she lowers you onto the bed… 

“Sweetheart?” Camilla asks. You look up at her abruptly, zeroing in on her vaguely amused smile and furrowed brows. “Are you well? You were… spacing out, and your face is red.” She leans over to press her hand to your forehead. “Hmm. No fever, but Hinoka was just about to leave anyway, weren’t you?” 

Hinoka looks worried as well. “Of course, you should rest, and I think I’m all embroidered out.” She laughs. She rises gracefully from her chair, wiping invisible dust off her skirt afterwards. “Do you want me--”  _ apparently,  _ “to go get a healer?”  _ Oh. No.  _

You shake your head, “No, it's fine, princess Hinoka, I guess I just did too much today. I feel a little lightheaded.” 

“Just Hinoka.” She reminds you with a smile. 

Camilla watches her leave, waiting until the door swings shut to ask, “Are you truly ill, kitten, or were you thinking about what I  _ think  _ you were thinking?”  _ Kitten.  _ She doesn’t use that nickname unless she’s feeling (pardon the pun)  _ frisky. _

Usually you would jump on the chance to kiss the daylights out of your lovely girlfriend, but you were literally  _ just  _ fantasizing about her crush. Your crush? Shared crush?? 

“Eloquent.” You deflect, looking down at your hands. Camilla likes painting your nails, because her’s are kept short by necessity, and all the fighting she does would chip it within a day anyway. Currently, they’re oil slick black, easily distracting you with their rainbow shininess.  

“Come here.” She says, opting to ignore your sass. She pats her thighs, and you  _ know  _ you should have this conversation in a semi professional manner, but you’ve never passed up the opportunity to sit in her lap and you are not going to start now. 

She’s so soft too, and you don’t know how she does it. You would think given how strong she is, she’d be all hard muscle. 

She sets her hands on your hips as you consider this, asking again, “What were you thinking about?” 

There’s no use lying. Even if you could justify it, the idea of lying to Camilla makes your heart hurt. “You. And… and Hinoka. I mean, I see the way you look at her, and I’m not offended!” Camilla’s eyes have gone wide. “In fact, I think, maybe, we should talk to her about it?” 

“Talk to her.” She repeats. 

“Camilla. You  _ like  _ you.” You find that’s easier to say than “I like her too”. 

She glances away, “I… She is cute, isn’t she?” 

You know she’s struggling for words, so you just agree. “Very cute. When she got excited about fixing that tear in Setsuna’s skirt I was beside myself.” 

Camilla laughs, “She showed prince Ryoma afterwards too,  _ bragging _ about being able to sew now.” She has that smile again, the one you like best. “If…  _ we _ were to actually ask her out, do you think she’d respond positively?” 

“I don’t know if she likes me that much, but she does like  _ you. _ ” You admit. Your one-on-one interactions with Hinoka are severely limited, given that you can typically be found in various war meetings and she leaves those to Takumi and Ryoma (and Corrin, although that’s somewhat of a given). 

Camilla narrows her eyes, “You should hear her talk about how clever you are. “ _ Your girlfriend is so smart, Camilla, I never would’ve thought to use that tactic! _ ” and goodness, she even thinks your stylistic choices are clever, “ _ Did you see how she did her hair? I wish I thought of that when I had long hair.” _ I’m lucky to get a word in edgewise.”

“She thinks I’m  _ smart? _ ” You giggle. “Really?” 

“You  _ are  _ smart. You’re the one who saved that tomboy, remember?” She brings her hand up to your cheek again, tilting your face up so she can admire you. 

“Scarlet.” You fill in. Camilla knows her name, she just doesn’t really like her. And you both know she’s not a tomboy, she’s  _ butch _ . 

She smiles benignly. “Hinoka would  _ certainly  _ say yes if you asked her.” 

“And she would say yes if  _ you  _ asked her, so should we flip a coin or ask her together?” You reach for her crown, shooting her a questioning look. She knows as well as you do taking her crown off means she’s done for the day. Despite making plans to ask Hinoka out, you should probably save that for another day,  _ and  _ you still want her to kiss you (to fuck you, if you’re honest). 

She nods. “Yes. To both.” 

“Wonderful.” You remove her crown without further ado, leaning up in order to make sure you don’t accidentally yank her hair. You wonder if little rituals like this will be the same if(when) Hinoka joins you. She’s never worn a tiara, that you can remember at least. Perhaps she’s supposed to wear Mikoto’s, but the memory of their mother is still too fresh to do so.    
  
Camilla has no such soft memories of her mother, nor do her siblings. Maybe that’s why she’s so enamored with the idea of having lots and lots of children. Of course, it doesn’t hurt that she  _ thoroughly  _ enjoys the idea of making said children. You’re guilty of the same thing though.    
  
She smiles up at you, like she knows exactly what you’re thinking about. “So…”    
  
“Yes.” She doesn’t even have to ask. “And then we have to have a longer talk about how we’re going to ask out Hinoka.” You poke her chest to dig in the point.    
  
“Bold of you to assume you’ll be capable of serious conversation after I’m done with you.”    
  
Bold indeed. You almost regret teaching her that particular phrase, but then she kisses you, and all thoughts of  _ linguistics  _ are flung through the window. 


	2. Chapter 2

You are not a subtle woman. Try as you might to plan and make things perfect, perfect, perfect, there are certain things even you do not see coming. Camilla loves the face you make when you’re taken off guard, loves how you immediately begin cataloguing new experiences and asking how things work. 

But sometimes, she wishes you’d stop overthinking. 

Hinoka sits across from you, trying her best to sit  _ properly _ , like a princess. She lets you pour the tea, watching with wide eyes. “Did Jacob give you lessons or something?” She asks. 

“Jacob has  _ nothing  _ on me,” You answer with a smile that Camilla thinks could bring the whole army to its knees. A smile that makes Hinoka blush a deep pink and glance around the pavillion as if to distract herself. Despite the breathtaking and meticulously planned setting (you were adamant this should be semi-public so she wouldn’t feel pressured, private enough that you could speak freely,  _ and  _ gorgeous), there are few things to distract her. 

_ Beautiful,  _ the both of you. 

Camilla thanks you the tea before digging into the dessert tray, noting that  _ someone  _ thought to include bonbons. “Thank you, love.” She repeats. 

You raise an eyebrow. “For?” 

She points to the treats, and you shake your head. “That was Hinoka.  _ I  _ wanted savory stuff.” You look over at Hinoka, eyes adoring, and then turn back to Camilla. “Speaking of…” 

Camilla made a promise with herself before this date  _ not  _ to take the lead, but the way you’re looking at her for assistance makes her determination waver. To make it easier she scarfs down another bonbon before motioning for you to continue. Your narrow eyes tell her she’s not subtle. 

You take a deep breath to steady yourself and say, “Hinoka, I… We invited you here to talk.” It seems like there’s more to that sentence, but you’re clearly struggling. 

Hinoka takes mercy on you and asks, “About what?” 

“About… the three of us.” 

She nods, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “Yes?” 

“Well. You know Camilla and I are together.” To reinforce this, you reach across to take one of Camilla’s hands. “And, we are  _ very  _ happy.” You gaze at the woman in question adoringly. 

Hinoka laughs at this, “I know you’re happy together.” She says it matter-of-fact, but… something about the way she shifts in her seat and looks away from you makes Camilla think she’s  _ sad. _

And, oh, does  _ that  _ hurt her heart. 

You seem to notice her despondence as well, and quickly continue, “But, Hinoka, I… we think we could be happier all together. The three of us.” It clearly pains you not wording it  _ perfectly _ , but Camilla squeezes your hand before you can try again (and more than likely, start rambling). 

Hinoka freezes up almost entirely, glancing between the two of you frantically. Camilla smiles encouragingly, while you get more and more embarrassed the longer the silence drags on. Now, a  _ slightly  _ embarrassed girlfriend is cute, in Camilla’s opinion, but when you start getting honestly uncomfortable, she starts thinking of way to fix it. 

“Lov--” 

“I want to try.” Hinoka interrupts all in a rush. “Being with you both, I mean. I-- I’m not good at romantic stuff, I don’t think, but, if… if you two want to  _ try. _ ” 

You snap to attention. “ _ Really?” _

_ Cute.  _ In a moment of synchronicity, Hinoka and Camilla share a fond grin. 

“Yes,” She confirms. “Is this, um, is this our first date then?” The Hoshidan princess blushes almost as bright as her hair. “Should… I feel like I should’ve brought flowers.” 

You laugh, shaking your head fondly. “Hinoka,  _ we  _ asked you out.” 

“Next time.” She says decisively. “Allow me that.” 

“Love, if she wants to spoil us, we should let her.” Camilla giggles. “Do you want our next date to be the three of us, Hinoka, or one of us at a time?” 

“We’re okay with either.” You add. You had discussed it beforehand, both agreeing that one on one dates are still going to be quite frequent, especially with your hectic schedules. No reason to waste an opportunity because one of your triad is busy. It will probably be difficult, at first, but Camilla has faith. This, this feels  _ right _ , no matter how strange it might seem to others. 

As if to prove this, the rest of the not-date date is filled with overt flirtations and laughter, your eyes sparkling with joy and Hinoka’s smile easy. She’s quick to emote, that one, and you seem to relish in it. Camilla wonders if you understand why she takes such joy in teasing you now. 

At one point, the three of you abandon your tea and move to the field, and takes turns trying to dance with one another. Camilla happens to know your country has a  _ very  _ interesting style of dance that you’ve demonstrated in the privacy of her quarters, but right now you simply try to mimic the Hoshidan and Nohrian dances they show you. 

You and Hinoka are making an attempt to slow dance when your date is interupted by a vaguely amused looking Beruka. “Milady.” She greets. “Your… girlfriend’s presence is requested by Prince Xander.” 

Odd that he would ask  _ Beruka _ to fetch you. 

Camilla can’t help but toy with her a little, asking innocently, “Which girlfriend? Or shall I send both?” 

“Lady Camilla.” Is her short reply. “While I am…  _ glad  _ things have worked out--” goodness knows Camilla spent the last week worrying out loud to her retainers when you went available-- “Your tactical girlfriend.” 

“Hmmm.” The two of you have stopped dancing by then, but Hinoka has yet to take her hands off your hips, and you’re leaning to rest your head on her shoulder. Your touchyness doesn’t phase Camilla in the slightest, but Hinoka’s is… reassuring, she supposes. It was one of your worries, that she would be self-conscious about dating two women at the same time. Especially given that yourself and Camilla haven’t exactly been lowkey about your relationship. Azura and Selena, for example, are queens of keeping private matters “private.” 

Camilla is more of the “Have you met my wonderful, amazing, skilled girlfriend yet?” sort, and she makes no plans on changing that. 

You smile when you notice Camilla looking, while Hinoka is seemingly enthralled by… you? Camilla can’t quite see what she’s focusing so hard on, but both of you seem happy enough. 

She hates to end such a moment, but Beruka is shifting anxiously, and Camilla won’t press her luck. If Beruka doesn’t return, Xander will more than likely make an appearance. 

“Hinoka, dear, it seems Xander is stealing your dance partner.” She calls, motioning to you and then Beruka. “But we don’t have to end our date here.” 

Hinoka doesn’t immediately understand the half-teasing offer there, but Camilla watches in amusement as you press closer to her. Your whispered explanation must get the point across well enough, as the Hoshidan princess takes a step back. She doesn’t let go of you while doing so either, and you stumble back as one, laughing. 

Camilla catches the tail end of your question as she draws closer, “--ss you goodbye?” 

Hinoka hesitates, looking like she can’t  _ believe _ what you just asked her before apparently deciding to just go with it. “Yes. Um, please?” 

You visably fight back a smile before moving to oh-so-carefully press your lips to hers (and Camilla has to squash her own smile, because dusk dragon  _ help her,  _ you’re beautiful, Hinoka is beautiful, how did she get so lucky?) 

You pull away from Hinoka gently, allowing the dazed princess a moment to gather her bearings before you move to Camilla. “Be  _ nice.  _ Don’t overwhelm her.” You tell her. The scolding is somewhat hard to take seriously when you reach up for her afterwards, getting up on your tiptoes to kiss her goodbye as well. “Love you.” 

Camilla’s kiss leaves your lips smudged with black lipstick that she knows you’ll leave on until Xander or Elise comment on it (Xander with a half hearted scowl and a tissue, Elise with a laugh and an offered tube of her own lipstick). 

She wonders what Hinoka do. If anyone will comment on it. 

You link arms with Beruka as the two of you leave, while Camilla offers her hands to Hinoka. “Walk me through your dance again?” 

“Oh! It would be my pleasure,” She says. 

Camilla begs to differ. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> selena n azura are the lesbian/bi gal powercouple of corrins army. hinoka/reader/camilla become the sappiest lesbians of corrins army and corrin, while supportive, is high key embarrassed


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no dramatic finale we kiss our gfs and Hinoka Is In Love

Hinoka planned to tell her siblings one by one, to inform them outright that she is now dating  _ both  _ you and the eldest Nohrian sister. You said it was unnecessary, but she wanted to, if only just to show off a little, and make it clear that she’s happy with her decision. 

Of course, plans have a habit of going awry. 

She  _ certainly  _ didn’t expect to be cornered in the storage shed after all. You’re in front of her, your hands on her hips as you whisper compliments between feather light kisses, while Camilla has her arms wrapped around her waist from behind, keeping her close. 

While the  _ warrior  _ in her is less than pleased to be essentially trapped between the two of you, the princess is more than happy. How did she go from helplessly pining for Valla’s power couple to  _ dating  _ them, again? 

“It’s too bad you can’t see her face, ‘Milla. She looks  _ beautiful. _ ” You’re saying, voice low and sweet. 

“She’s always beautiful.” Camilla digs her fingers in the slightest bit, and  _ oh.  _ Hinoka didn’t realize how much she’d enjoy that. 

“Correct, as always, my love.” You agree. You’re flushed almost as much as she, and Hinoka takes no small amount of pride in that.  _ So lovely.  _

She leans forward to kiss you again, relishing in the soft noise of contentment you make against her lips. If kissing you is perfection, Hinoka doesn’t know how to explain the combination of you _ and _ Camilla 

She knows it's good though, and so worth the risk she took in agreeing to try this… relationships? Is it one relationship or does it count as four? 

Hinoka doesn’t have the time to figure it out with you pulling her back into a kiss and Camilla trying her damndest to kiss the back of her neck. The collar isn’t exactly armor, but it does get in the way. 

Camilla growls in annoyance, “Love, can you...?” She tugs on Hinoka’s scarf. 

Both Hinoka and yourself reach up to help her remove it (safely), and you laugh joyfully. “Let me, sweetheart. This is about  _ you. _ ” 

Hinoka blushes easily, but  _ dawn dragon help her _ . She shudders. “ _ Ohhhh _ kay. Okay. Thank you.” 

Its a real shame she can’t see your smile in all its glory in the lowlight, but she’s more concerned with the loosening of her scarf and removal of her jacket. And Camilla. Pressing kisses to the back of her neck and down, between her shoulder blades where her shirt still covers. Camilla’s hands on her hips and her knee gently wedging itself between Hinoka’s legs, offering her a place to lean on ( _ to grind on _ ). 

Unfortunately, Camilla seems unprepared for how quickly she takes her up on that offer, and both of them go tumbling onto the floor. Hinoka yelps as she falls, and Camilla scrambles to catch the both of them. She fails, for the most part. 

“Oh!” 

“Ouch.” Camilla groans. “Hinoka, dear, I love the enthusiasm, but give a girl some warning.” 

“I _ \-- you offered! _ ” She says, tilting her head back to try and glare at her girlfriend. 

You’re a laughy lady, but Hinoka is still both flustered and amazed and  _ embarrassed  _ when you laugh so hard you begin tearing up. You hold your hands out for her, “Come on, you’re gonna squish Camilla.” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” Camilla says, her voice bubbling with amusement (and Hinoka feels… left out, for a moment. She knows the comfort you two have with embarrassing situations will come in time, but for now, she’s left awkward and shy while you two are laughing). “She’s welcome to stay. You can join us too, you know.”

You glance over at the door, hesitating. “Um.” You frown. “Not in here, my love.” 

You hold your hands out again, and this time Hinoka takes them. When you’re eye to eye again, you say, mock formally, “Would you like to join us for dinner in Princess Camilla’s suite, Princess Hinoka? We would be…” You look down at her untidied outfit, “...most honored by your presence.” 

Oh, she thinks. 

Camilla gets to her feet as well, although rather than resuming her position at Hinoka’s back, she moves to stand beside the two of you. “My retainers are out on a mission, you know.” 

Hinoka can’t decide if that’s wonderful (because  _ alone time with her girlfriends _ ) or terrible (because  _ Camilla doesn’t have her top retainers to protect her _ ). 

If she were there, Camilla would at least be a little safer, right? 

She knows it's silly to try and rationalize her desire to go on a date, but still. “I’ll see you then.” She finally says, nodding. “Do you want me to bring anything?” That’s normal, right? Hinoka doesn’t have all that much dating experience, but...

“Oh, your favorite dessert, maybe?” You request. 

Camilla smiles, leaning in conspiratorially to tell her, “She keeps a notebook full of our favorites. Your section is much too sparse.” 

You send Camilla a weak glare, “You’re terrible.” 

“She’s  _ lovely _ .” Hinoka says. 

She leans in for a kiss with a smile, and Hinoka obliges her quite happily. So many kisses and so much love. 

That is, until, the door is carelessly flung open and you, nigh instinctively, move to shield your girlfriends. Hinoka will have time to appreciate the non combative member of the triad trying to  _ protect  _ later. 

When she’s  _ not _ staring at her wide eyed younger siblings. 

“Um.” 

Takumi seems to be in a state of shock, while Sakura stutters out, “I-- We didn’t know-- That you-- and y-your  _ girlfriends?  _ Are in-- are using the storage--”  She starts and stops and corrects herself several times, and in any other situation Hinoka would try to calm her down. 

But this is  _ so  _ not the plan.

“Sakura, Takumi, we were just--” You begin, your hands moving listlessly. 

“Darling, I think it’s quite obvious what we were doing.” Camilla chimes. 

Takumi’s eyes narrow, and Hinoka has the abrupt realization she will  _ never  _ live this down.  

**Author's Note:**

> feh has done camilla so dirty I Cant Believe thats how they think titties work. Its. Its not. as someone w their own titties i can tell you its Not. 
> 
> but anyways. i'm already half way thru the next part, theres gonna be three in all i believe?   
> thank you for reading <33


End file.
